Of Careers and Water Lillies
by TributeAct4
Summary: It is Ren Yuki's final year of being in the Hunger Games. Her name is to be placed 30 times in the draw, so the odds wouldn't be in her favour. Forced into a game full of blood and death. It may take a simple training session for her to catch the eyes of a deadly Career Tribute... (I promise the story is better than the summary... :) promise)
1. Relaxation For me Anyway

**Chapter 1: Relaxation… For Me Anyway.**

The beach was quiet; only the sound of the crashing, blue waves could be heard. Today was reaping day. Each year 12 of our districts have to sacrifice 2 children, a boy and girl from ages 12 to 18, in to a horrific battle to the death, also known as the Hunger Games. The thought sickened me. The slight implication of a young child barely in its teens forced to fight for their life is horrific, that's why I decided to volunteer this year. At least, hopefully, I would stand a chance of surviving.

No one knew I was going to volunteer. Apart from my brother, maybe. I knew of the true horror of the Games, I'm sure that'll I'll be living in it soon. All I knew was that I was going to represent District Four, my home in the most apparent 'glorious and rewarding' game ever. Never mind the fact that all of our chances of winning were miniscule and losing meant certain death.

I wasn't brainwashed, like all the Careers, into thinking The Hunger Games were honorable and majestic. It must never once cross their minds to question the real value of volunteering. Whether it was worth the risk; whether it was worth seeing twenty three poor dead children. I do but I guess that's why we're all here suffering. For the betrayal and the violence, fighting and the killing... Punishment from Capitol. We are pieces in their games I guess; pawns.

I cast my eyes out to the ocean, the sun just beginning to rise in the horizon. I smiled slightly. I could not imagine living anywhere else other than district 4. We were well known for our fishing, and unfortunately our womanizing 'hottie' Finnick Odair. He won the hunger games a few years back; due to his good looks and deadly trident skills. I sighed; even though this was my last year, my name is in it 30 times. I smirked at the irony of the Capitols motto and whispered under my breath with a smile,

"May the odds be _ever _in your favour."

I guess the odds weren't exactly in my favour this year. Rising off the ground, the soft golden sand shifted beneath my feet. I gripped my katana tightly. It had been in my family for decades. Way before the districts had been invented. It originated from Japan, where I descend from. My name is Ren, for water lily. Although my families language had died out way before I was born my father deemed it important that I learnt it, including their martial arts. My Father, ever since my mother died, became paranoid of losing me and my brother Yuriko and trained us tiredly since we were old enough to hold a sharp weapon safely.

We had to train in secret though. We weren't allowed to own weapons and if the peacekeepers found we were dead for sure. That was why I was here on a secluded part of the beach just before dawn. No one would be awake for another hour. Sunrise was when the workers went out to start fishing for the day. I would usually join them, I swam in the waters around saving any snagged nets and the occasional trapped dolphin. It was one of the better jobs in this place so I was lucky to have it. But alas I would not join the rest of the workers today.

I closed my eyes and shut of any of the surrounding sounds. I brought my thoughts to a near stop. Relaxing was the first step in my training regime. Too many times had I gone on to fighting without clearing my mind and accidents usually tended to happen. I allowed my breathing to slow. I unsheathed my sword and started to dance with a flurry of lightning fast movements. I lunged and sparred against my imaginary opponent, dodging and tumbling in graceful movements which had took me a time period of eight years to perfect. You had to be graceful to fight with this sword due to the lightweight, you could easily be impaled. I had to be taught to dance first as did my brother.

CLANG! My eyes snapped open at the jolt running up my arm as the sound of two pieces of metal intercepted each other. My brother: Yuriko. I rolled my eyes and smiled up at him. Even with just a 2 year age gap he towered above me. We sparred against each other for a while, trading feints,  
thrusts and parries with lightning speed. I had no trouble matching my brother and as the sun fully started to rise we collapsed on to the sand laughing. We lay like that for a while watching the rising sun. We didn't speak, we didn't need to. I knew that in my brother's head he was silently holding on to few precious moments we may have as he had already figured out my plan to volunteer this year. I has thought of this deep into the night and was determined that a life would not be wasted this year. At least there would be a chance I would come out alive. It was if we both silently agreed that it was needed of me to be picked at the reaping. I breathed in the salty air, and sighed I pushed myself up of the ground dragging a complaining Yuriko with me. I giggled at his disdain of being disturbed from his rest as we ran up a narrow path which led to our house.

Our house was probably the more simple houses in our district. A plain, White Sea Cabin with a small overgrown garden, I smiled at the sight of the peeling paint and the over grown grass, home. I kicked the sand off my feet before walking inside to my awaiting father.


	2. May The Odds Be Ever in Your Favour…

**Chapter 2: May The Odds Be **_**Ever **_**in Your Favour… Yeah Right.**

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain on glittering gold,_

_There's nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

"Papa," I greeted as I walked in, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as I skipped past. He chuckled managing to ruffle my black hair as I went past. I glared playfully. We did this every year, trying to hide our nerves for what was about to happen in a few hours' time.

I had a quick shower, making sure my body was clean from sand and dirt, and my hair was smoothed by a lathering of soap. I jumped from the lukewarm shower to my bedroom. Upon my bed was a plain white dress. I smiled as I recognised it to my mothers. I slipped it on and sat on the bed facing a small mirror; as I started to brush my hair, old weathered hands stopped me and I smiled softly as my father took my place of brushing my hair. His black hair, identical to mine, had showed signs of age by turning a light shade of grey. As he brushed my hair, I hummed under breath. A lullaby my mother had sung to me as a child. _My jolly sailor bold._

My father smiled with tears in his eyes. I suppose even he knew of my plans. Guilt sunk to the bottom of my stomach at the thought of leaving my father and Yuriko. I sighed as my father gently started to pull my hair into two plaits. When he finished he turned me round to face him. He caressed my cheek in a loving fatherly way and I leaned in to his touch.

"Whatever you do, whatever your decisions, I know you will do it out of wisdom and courageousness. I am proud to be your Father." Our moment was cut off by the siren, signalling for all the children to go to the beach. This was the location of our reaping every year. I hugged him and Yuriko, who just walked through the door, and grabbed my ballet flats as I ran out of the door.

As I queued for registration I saw one of my only friends, Serena. I had not had time over years to make friends and I never obtained the talent of being easily liked but Serena was different. She was able to creep her way into everyone's hearts, including mine, I was proud to have her as my first and only friend. This was her second year of the reaping and she was still terrified of the process. The thought of her in the games feared me. She was too kind to take part in a bloodbath like that. I smiled and waved to her as she walked to join the others her age. I had reached the front of the queue by then and winced at the jab of the pin through my finger.

As I stood in my place with the other 18 year olds, I looked out of place with being short and my face still showed signs of youth giving me the appearance of a 15 year old. More people seeped into the lines of children and 10 minutes later the familiar sight of our district escort, mentors and mayor, walk on to the stage. Any noise was hushed as the screen beside the stage began playing the same film. It described the dark days of the rebellion against the Capitol and how it was decreed it must never happen again. I had watched this film too many times that I knew the dialogue almost word for word.

As the film ended our escort tottered to the standing microphone. It amazed me how she could walk in such heels. Her name was Swallow Humphreys and once again she did not disappoint me in a ridiculous outfit of blues, greens and yellows. Her green hair was surprisingly let down and styled in beach waves. I smirked as she prodded the microphone to see if it worked. When she was satisfied she began to speak in her annoying Capitol accent.

"Welcome, welcome, the time has come once again to pick out one brave young man and woman to compete in this year's 74th annual Hunger Games. Now let's get to it shall we?" she giggled and I cringed at the sickly sweet sound. She once again tottered to a large bowl of tiny slips of paper. My hands begun to slightly shake as I balled them up into fists. Swallow cleared her throat as she slowly opened a piece of paper.

"Serena Margate" I gasped and looked at the fearful face of my only friend. Not her. Anyone but her. Her eyes began to water and that's what took me to raise my voice.

"I volunteer!" I called clearly, I heard people gasp around me as I walked out down the aisle. As I passed Serena I quickly gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go. I climbed the steps to the stage with a stony look on my face.

"And we have our first volunteer! What is your name ducky?" I grimaced at the nickname.

"Ren Yuki" I let no emotion into my voice as I gazed upon my district. I swivelled my gaze to the mentors and I caught the calculating gaze of Finnick watching me. My eyes snapped back as I realised the male tribute had been called forward. He was no older than 14, with brown, curly locks. He looked so innocent I cringed at the thought that he may die in the arena, it was then that I recognised him as Tim Glen. We were told to shake hands and I did gently. He seemed shocked at my soft actions and slowly gave me a small smile which I gave back. We silently waved to our district before being led off the beach by peacekeepers.


	3. Goodbyes and Greetings

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Greetings.**

I and the other tribute were led to the dark wooden doors of the Justice Centre. Once inside we were separated into two dark, small rooms, to say our goodbyes. I sat in the chair waiting for the sound of the door handle moving and soon enough it did.

Yuriko and my father strode in; immediately wrapping me in a comforting hug. I hated to admit it but tears spilled down my cheeks. I would miss my family so much, this thought made me so more determined to win the games. I heard a quiet sniffle and to my shock I realised it was my brother.

"Don't cry," I whisper, "you need to stay strong, for yourself and father." I gathered him into a separate hug. As we were hugging, my father cleared his throat, whilst slowly pulling something out of his inner pocket. It was small and wrapped in white paper. I opened the package. Inside was a beautiful hair slide, it was encrusted with sparkling white and blue crystals. It showed age and a quiet elegance. I gaped at it. The cost!

"I was meant to give you this for your 19th birthday; it belonged to your mother. She was given this by your grandmother on her 19th birthday so we decided to carry on the tradition. I gave it to you early because," he broke off with a sob and I wrapped him in a hug. I was amazed at the token.

"It's beautiful, father I placed it in my pocket not wanting to put it on just yet."

Suddenly our goodbye was interrupted by a peacekeeper, telling us they needed to go. Gave each of them a hug and kiss as they were led out. I choked back a sob and quietly whispered to them.

"Goodbye."

10 minutes later I was once again led out by peacekeepers. We were hustled into a car and drove to the train station. The cabins were breath-taking, light blues and silvers lined the walls and decorative pieces. Whilst dark, mahogany tables and frames stood out. It was clear that the Capitol had designed the train in such wealth to show that they were the richest and ruled over us and we were in their power now. I jumped onto a sky blue sofa. Swallow tutted at my actions but said nothing when I raised my eyebrow in a challenge. Tim stifled a laugh and I smiled fondly at him. Our stare off was interrupted by the arrival of our mentors.

Finnick looked no different in person than on Capitol posters and playbacks of the games. He was tall and well-built with a slight tan. His hair had a messy look, as if he had purposely run through it multiple times to get the roguish look. His hair colour was similar to the dark golden sand of the district 4 beaches; whilst underneath held a dark brown tint. His eyes where a deep blue-green and held a cheeky glint. I could tell why he was such a hit to the Capitol; his apparent charming personality and good looks, you could tell he knew he was good looking and put it to good use.

"Hello sweet cheeks," I fought back the urge to roll my eyes, "it seems we may have good chance this year! Aren't you a looker." He gave me a cheeky wink but was soon put in place by a smack around the head by an elderly woman with thick yet kind-of wispy hair. She had deep chocolate brown eyes which showed her age and horrors within them like a mirror. She smiled fondly at me whilst giving a playful glare to Finnick, who was rubbing the back of his head pouting.

"Woman! Must you slap so hard I need my brain cells" he exclaimed whilst flopping down on to a nearby arm chair.

"Oh honey I'm sure there aren't any brain cells to lose within your head," she bit back playfully. Me and Tim started to laugh, Tim was a bit quieter as he was still shaken up and nervous about the Games.

"Dear Mags, I'm hurt," he said in a hurt voice holding his hands to his heart, "Anyway, to business. I'm Finnick and this is Mags, we will be your mentors for the games. We will help you get sponsors adapt your skills to suit fighting in the arena. Mainly we will work on sponsors. We need to attract you Sponsors. We need to make you as appealing as possible, to reel them in. Sponsors like the typical tributes in the games, the brutal, the attractive ones," He flashed a smile, "These will be the kind of looks that will gain the Sponsors. Do think you can do that?" Tim and I looked towards each other. He looked back and smiled and agreed. On the other hand, I was having a mental breakdown inside. I knew there was one thing I didn't have and that was people skills. I usually keep to myself, I don't have friends. I placed a fake smile on my face and spoke.

"Of course," Finnick beamed at me, I shifted in my seat. He clapped his hands together

"Now skills, what can you give to the games?" He looked to Tim first. He swallowed.

"I have basic trident and spear skills, I can hunt I suppose…" he trailed off nervously; obviously wondering if those skills could be of use. I smiled to him and nodded while Mags and Finnick did the same.

"That's good, we can work on that but what you need to be is confident, not too confidents though, in interviews act cheeky, cute if you will. Do that and the Capitol will lap you up. If you talk to Mags in the next cart she will give you more tips, survival skills." Tim grinned and jumped up he walked to Mags and helped her out of the seat and into the cabin next door. As the door shut there was silence. Finnick rose from his arm chair to sit beside me on the sofa. For a minute or so he sat there studying me. Admittedly I found it uncomfortable.

"Now, darling what skills do you have?"

"My names Ren," I stated, smiling lightly, "I have martial art training, weapon handling, mostly the Katana. A Japanese sword." I added swiftly at the end when I saw his confused look. I sighed. "My father thought it was a good idea to train me and my brother from a young age, in case we got picked," I rose my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, "I hoped to have a clear record from the games, my brother did, as did my parents."

"And yet you volunteered?" Finnick said, witch a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! Serena hadn't had any training, she was my friend, I wasn't going to let her or another life die!" I shot at him, eyes flashing. He smirked was taken aback for a second and then smirked.

"I like you Ren you have fire," he winked, "it seems you have good skills but let me ask you one thing, how are you going to get sponsors or alliances, when you snap like that love?" I had no answer.


End file.
